Three
by Kokoroitai
Summary: Song 3 in the iTunes Songfic Challenge. Leonardo/Ezio/Desmond. Song 3: Three - Britney Spears


AN: Hey everyone! I'm back with this overdue piece of work…

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Desmond was a little confused. He'd just finished a memory sequence and he was expecting to be going into the next sequence, but he was dressed in his 2012 attire. He was Desmond, not Ezio.

"Lucy? What's going on? Are you pulling me out now or something?" he called into the expanse of white… no answer.

Now he was definitely confused. 'What on earth is going on?" he thought to himself. He couldn't sit here forever; the never ending white would quickly drive him insane.

"Anybody?" he called out again to the nothingness. No answer again. He growled to himself and rubbed his temples, he was getting a headache. Surely someone would notice soon.

Shaun was sat in front of the animus computer. Lucy had asked him to watch over Desmond while she and Rebecca went shopping. Good thing to, he was almost out of teabags, and nobody wanted to encounter Shaun when he hadn't had his morning cup of tea.

But Shaun was curious by nature; he'd gotten an inkling that the assassin-in-training 'batted for both teams' and he wanted to find out for sure. So when Desmond finished his memory sequence, he partly pulled him out, so that he was just in the loading lobby while Shaun set about with the rest of his plan.

Now Desmond was just plain irritated. He really had much better things to do than sit around doing nothing all day. Well, he sat around all day anyway, but that's not the point. He was actually helping someone on those days. Here he was doing absolutely nothing for anyone.

"Dio mio, where are we?" Desmond jerked as he heard a voice to his left. He quickly looked to find none other than Leonardo Da Vinci, who was standing in front of a man that Desmond could only guess was his Italian ancestor, Ezio Auditore. Their positions gave Desmond the impression that they had been talking before being ripped from their time. "Were we not in my workshop a second ago?" Leonardo carried on, looking around the area nervously.

Ezio didn't answer; he was looking around, just like Leonardo. His attention then snapped to Desmond, only just noticing the man who was staring at them.

"Leonardo." He said quietly, almost a whisper, and nodded in Desmond's direction. The artist whipped around and upon noticing the sitting man, backed up nearer to Ezio.

"Is he an enemy?" Leonardo asked quietly. Ezio shook his head slowly.

"He can't be, he shows blue with my sight, which means he's an ally" Leonardo relaxed, but only a little. The slight lax in his muscles was barely visible.

Desmond stood slowly, feeling uncomfortable with Leonardo and Ezio staring at him. When he was finally on his feet, he raised his hands slightly.

"Uh… I come in peace?" he said lamely. Ezio raised an eyebrow at the other.

"Who are you? What have you done to bring us here? Why are you dressed so strangely?"

"Woah woah, calm with the questions. My name is Desmond Miles. I haven't done anything to bring you here, I was here for a good half hour before you, and this is casual clothing in 2012." Desmond immediately kicked himself. He really should have been a bit more careful about relaying that last bit of information to them. Both Italians raised their eyebrows.

"You really expect us to believe that we've jumped over 600 years into the future?" Ezio asked disbelievingly. Desmond shrugged slightly.

"Not really, but it's the truth." Leonardo suddenly walked towards him, studying his face.

"Dio mio, Ezio, this man looks almost exactly like you" the artist gasped. The assassin frowned and walked forward until he was standing beside Leonardo.

"Who are you? Really?" Ezio asked, deeply confused, and Desmond couldn't really blame him. The assassin-in-training really didn't know how to answer the question he'd been asked though. Should he answer truthfully or make something up? He swallowed thickly under the other assassin's scrutinising gaze. He'd never be able to come up with a believable lie under those eyes.

"I'm Desmond, as I said before. I'm from the year 2012. And I am your descendant. That's why I look like you" they just stared at him, trying to process the information they'd just been given.

"It makes sense… kind of" Leonardo said at last. "I can't detect a lie, and you even said the sight says he's an ally. So I guess we have no choice but to believe him." Ezio hesitated.

"Are you an assassin?" he asked.

"Uh… kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?" Ezio asked irately.

"I am, but I'm not fully trained yet." Ezio seemed to think this over before nodding.

"Alright, do you know how to get out of here?" he asked. Desmond shook his head.

"I don't think the people I work with can hear me" he replied sullenly. "So we're stuck here until I can somehow get into contact with them"

"Great" Ezio exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Desmond flinched slightly and looked to Leonardo, who had been staring at him the whole time.

"What?" he asked, getting uncomfortable. Leonardo snapped back to reality, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Mi dispiace" the artist almost whispered, looking at the floor. Ezio raised an eyebrow at Leonardo's behaviour, so he walked over to the painter.

"What are you thinking about?" the assassin whispered into his ear. The artist shivered, but shook his head.

"Nothing." He whispered back. Ezio smirked, he knew this game. Desmond watched the two interact, they seemed as though they were lovers. At that thought the assassin-in-training felt very awkward. He knew that Altair was gay, as he had bared witness to many of his "meetings" with Malik. Now he was watching Ezio and Leonardo flirting with each other. Did that mean that every man in his family tree was gay, but had sex with a woman to keep the family going? Did that mean he was gay?

Desmond shook himself from his thoughts to find that the friendly banter between the two Italians had progressed to Ezio straddling Leonardo, effectively pinning him to the floor, and still demanding that the older man tell him what he was thinking. The sight sent a shot of arousal through his body and he mentally kicked himself. This shouldn't be having an effect on him at all!

Ezio leaned down and whispered something into Leonardo's ear, which made the artist shiver excitedly before whispering something back.

The assassin leaned down to whisper into his lover's ear.

"Don't be afraid amore mio, Desmond can't tell anyone in our time of what we do, and even if he could, he wouldn't, because if I were to die prematurely, that would effectively end his own existence. So tell me what perverted thought went through that head of yours and I promise to act upon it" he then nibbled lightly on the artist's ear and felt the body beneath him shiver.

"Alright" Leonardo whispered back.

Desmond had to admit that his heart started beating a little faster when Ezio stood up and turned towards him. He really didn't know what the assassin planned to do. He also had to admit that he stopped breathing when the assassin began walking quickly towards him, a determined glint in his eyes.

But nothing could prepare him for what Ezio actually planned to do to him. He grabbed Desmond's hoodie and pulled the younger man towards him and crushed their lips together roughly.

* * *

Shaun jerked in his seat in front of the animus computer, he was beginning to think that this had been a complete waste of time and nothing would actually happen, but he now realised his waiting had paid off.

* * *

He smirked at the screen and watched as Desmond melted into his ancestor's kiss. A grunt leaving his throat as he finally kissed back. Shaun had an inner victory dance, he had now proved, at least to himself, that Desmond was at least bisexual, if not gay.

Desmond's eyes widened and he gasped, not expecting Ezio to take full advantage of his open mouth and push his tongue past the younger's lips. Desmond was at loss for what to do, it had been a very long time since he'd kissed anyone, and he'd never kissed a man before. But when he relaxed and began kissing back, he found that it wasn't too bad, better than any woman's kiss if he was perfectly honest with himself. Before he knew it he had let his arms rest around Ezio's neck and kissed the Italian assassin with more vigour.

Ezio smiled and pulled away from the kiss to slide his lips to Desmond's throat, sucking at the lightly tanned skin. The younger moaned and clutched the back of Ezio's head, hinting to the assassin to suck harder. Ezio picked up on this and complied, causing Desmond to cry out, the pleasure causing him to breathe heavily.

Leonardo stared at the two, his cheeks a bright red and he was panting lightly. The sight before him was truly breathtaking. It was like watching two Ezio's kissing and he never in his whole life thought he would ever see anything so... he couldn't even find a word to describe it. He walked over to where Ezio was leaving heated kisses on one side of Desmond's neck and quickly set to devouring the other side, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist as Desmond groaned at the extra attention.

Desmond hadn't felt this good in a while, hell he didn't think he'd ever felt this good. The sensations that Ezio and Leonardo were giving him had his eyes rolling back and pleasured mewls bubbling in his throat. He twitched in their grasp as they kept suckling at his throat, leaving angry red bruises that would probably hurt in a few hours. Ezio moved back up to kiss Desmond's lips, his hand snuck up to grip the zip of the novice's hoodie, pulled it down with a quiet metallic crackle and pushed the material off his shoulders. Leonardo pulled the hoodie from his arms and discarded it on the floor, the two men then proceeded to kiss and nip the newly exposed skin.

Ezio made his way down Desmond's body, leaving wet kisses in his wake until he got to the top of the assassin-in-training's jeans. He undid the button to take a look at the contraption beneath it; he'd never seen a zip before. It confused him, but his well trained brain told him that because it had been holding the metal beneath together, that it should be pulled down. He smirked at Desmond, who was too far gone with Leonardo's kisses to realise what was being done to him before he caught the zip between his teeth and gently tugged the metal down and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive skin that was exposed. This ripped a pleasured groan from Desmond and he arched into Ezio's attentions, making the Italian assassin smirk as he pulled the other's jeans and underwear down to his thighs.

Desmond ripped his mouth away from Leonardo's when he felt a wet warmth around his cock. He let out a guttural groan as Ezio began to bob his head up and down.

Leonardo moved to sit behind Ezio and stripped himself, before starting on Ezio's clothes. He laid a harsh bite on his lover's collarbone, making the Italian assassin moan, which in turn caused Desmond to thrust upwards with a cry.

Ezio pulled away quick enough so he wouldn't be choked and sat back, planting a kiss on Leonardo's lips before pulling Desmond's jeans and underwear completely off.

* * *

Shaun was beginning to feel uncomfortable. The way he could see Desmond, splayed out and panting, was making him a bit hot under the collar. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen though, this was going a lot further than he'd planned. He just hoped Lucy and Rebecca didn't get back before the three were finished.

* * *

Desmond let out a cry as Ezio's fingers hit his prostate again, the three digits pistoning in and out of him while the Italian assassin was receiving the same treatment from Leonardo.

"Hurry up! Please, I can't take much more." The assassin-in-training panted, causing Ezio to smirk and pull his fingers out before crawling so he was leaning over Desmond. He kissed the other passionately to distract him before pushing in all the way to the hilt. Desmond cried out in ecstasy as his sweet spot was hit with the first thrust. Ezio let out a gasp as Leonardo pushed into him in kind, the painter pressed delicate kisses between his shoulder blades.

Leonardo set an almost vicious pace, which had the two men beneath him moaning like wanton whores, Ezio's being the loudest from the stimulation on both sides.

Ezio crushed his mouth against his ancestor's, swallowing his groans as he neared his end. He snaked a hand between them to help Desmond along, and after only a few strokes, he was arching his back beautifully and crying out loudly. Just the sight managed to finish Ezio off as he sank his teeth into Desmond's shoulder to muffle his groan, Leonardo finishing soon after with a low growl.

Desmond then began to feel the disorienting sensation of being pulled out of the animus, Ezio and Leonardo flashing in and out before he finally woke up in the animus chair, feeling very tired and sated.

"You were in there a while." Shaun was back in his normal chair across the room. "Anything interesting happen?" Desmond gulped at the question.

"No?" He answered breathlessly. The truth was, Shaun was finding it very hard to keep a steady voice as well. He was rock hard and couldn't concentrate on the work in front of him.

"We're back!" came the cheerful voice of Rebecca, as she and Lucy came back into the room. "Find out anymore about where the apple is?"

"No." Shaun and Desmond answered in unison. Rebecca deflated at the answer.

"Jesus Desmond!" Lucy nearly shrieked. "What on earth has happened to your neck?" She asked, pulling his hoodie down to show a large bite shaped bruise that was purpling. The assassin-in-training looked like a deer in headlights.

"Um… Uh… It was Shaun! He bit me!"

* * *

I'll let you imagine what happens afterwards.

Jesus! That took me long enough to bloody write, started this in March… then got a BITCH of a writer's block! Seriously, I'd pull the story up on my laptop, stare at it for about 5 minutes or so, then have to close it cause I couldn't think of anything to write.

Then, I get some free time at college and BOOM! I'm finished in 45 minutes. Though I do get paranoid in the silent study area that somebody is looking over my shoulder.

The ending was a bit rushed and I apologise for that. Do you like my sad attempt at humour?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll hopefully have the next part of the iTunes Songfic Challenge up soon.


End file.
